The present invention relates generally to aircrafts, and more particularly to an integrated transport system and method for moving an object within a bi-level cabin.
Aircraft manufacturers are well known for producing aircrafts having constructions that maximize the use of space within those aircrafts. For example, certain commercial airplanes can have automated elevator systems for vertically moving galley carts between a main deck galley and a lower lobe of the airplane. In this way, the galley carts can be stored in the lower lobe. For that reason, the main-deck passenger cabin can be sized larger than it would otherwise have been if those carts were stored on the main deck. This construction is beneficial because it can allow the manufacturer to increase the number of passenger seats, maintain the number of seats while increasing the size of the passenger seats, increase the room within which the passengers and the crewmembers can move about the aircraft, or provide various other advantages.
Furthermore, a typical galley cart can weigh a substantially high amount and therefore can be somewhat cumbersome to store, retrieve, or otherwise manipulate within an aircraft. This substantially high weight typically is attributed to the meals, beverages, trash, and various other items carried by the cart, as well as the cart itself. For instance, one skilled in the art understands that a typical galley cart can weigh up to about 250 pounds or more.
Therefore, it would be desirable to further improve the movement of galley carts, cargo, or other objects within a vehicle or building, and enhance the use of space within that vehicle or building.